Jak rozpoznać i zabić wilkołaka według Syriusza Blacka
by euphoria814
Summary: Tłumaczenie przeuroczego i zabawnego tekstu z pairingiem w domyśle, a raczej dość sugestywnie wskazanym ;) / slash


**Tytuł: Jak rozpoznać i zabić wilkołaka według Syriusza Blacka**  
 **Tytuł oraz link do oryginału: How to Recognise and Kill a Werewolf by Sirius Black - archiveofourown works/3 08244**  
 **Autor: professorcockblock**  
 **Tłumacz: euphoria (szaleństwo, szaleństwo!)**  
 **Beta: Tyone (nic nikomu niewinna) (wszystkie moje bety są niewinne) (dziękujemy! :* )**  
 **Zgoda: mam nadzieję, że w drodze :)**  
 **Pairing: Remus Lupin/Syriusz Black**  
 **NT: no nie mogłam się powstrzymać... miało być na LWeM, ale mam zapłon jak widać niesamowity**

* * *

Zidentyfikowanie wilkołaka może być proste, gdy rozpozna się wzory zachowania i odpowiednio przypasuje się je do lykantropii; nieobecność w okolicach pełni księżyca, niezrozumiała ostrożność w obecności srebra i skłonność do surowych steków są wszystkimi standardowymi spostrzeżeniami potrzebnymi to tego, aby być dobrym wykrywaczem wilkołaczowości. Jednakże istnieje jeszcze wiele mniej znanych czynników sugerujących schorzenie, które mogą również pomóc w identyfikacji jednostek cierpiących. Wilkołaki, na ten przykład, są osobliwym gatunkiem książkowym. Czerpią przyjemność z mugolskiej klasyki tak bardzo jak z każdego czarodziejskiego autora i są skłonni do wybuchów, gdy ich diabelnie przystojni najlepsi przyjaciele grożą użyciem tychże przedmiotów do rzucania w pierwszorocznych, którzy nie chcą się zamknąć pomimo faktu, iż wcześniej wymienieni najlepsi przyjaciele podejmują się próby wytworzenia sztuki prawdziwej nawigacji i magicznej przedsiębiorczości. Wilkołaki jedzą na śniadanie marmoladę na tostach, ale to zawsze jest ten rodzaj ze skórką w środku. Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby zostawić skórki w swoim dżemie, jest oczywiście niepojęte przez resztę z nas, więc to musi być część ich specyficznego stanu. Wilkołaki mogą być również rozpoznane przez to, jak unoszą swoją prawą brew około siedemnastu cali prawie ponad ich twarz za każdym razem, gdy ich gorący i zdumiewająco skromni najlepsi kumple sugerują coś, co być może jest uważane za "kuriozalne", "nieodpowiedzialne" i "przeznaczone do tego, aby skończyć ze łzami w oczach". Wilkołak prawdopodobnie będzie myślał, że ta mina oznacza pogardę i afront, ale przeważnie to tylko sprawia, że jego brwi wyglądają całkiem jak do polizania. O tak, wilkołaki są przerażająco podatne do lizania. W interesie nauki należy polizać podejrzanego wilkołaka w całości, by mieć pewność, że diagnoza jest prawidłowa. Całego. Rozumiesz, dla dobra potomności. Wilkołaki mogą również udawać, że nie lubią poranków. Będą podkreślać to tylko mało istotnymi nawracającymi oświadczeniami, takimi jak: "Jest siódma rano, spierdalaj", "Wskocz na mnie, a zginiesz", "Mogę sprawić, że będzie to wyglądać jak wypadek, Syriuszu, wiesz, kurwa, że mogę". To wszystko jest tylko formą gry. Najlepiej w takiej sytuacji zrobić tak dużo hałasu, jak tylko jesteś w stanie, i naruszyć przestrzeń osobistą wilkołaka, aż nie zacznie rzucać zarówno tępymi przedmiotami, jak i raniącymi oszczerstwami dotyczącymi twojego zdrowia psychicznego. Wilkołak jest teraz całkiem obudzony i najprawdopodobniej zastanawia się, skąd wziąć jakiś dżem, który, jak już odkryliśmy, jest szczytem jego wilkołaczości i kluczem do rozpoznania uchybiającej dolegliwości. Dla dalszego potwierdzenia, spróbuj podrzucić frazę "mały futrzany problem" do podejrzanego i poczekaj, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo mocno cię kopnie. Aby uzyskać jak najlepsze rezultaty, wypróbuj wszystkie powyższe metody z flirciarskim mrugnięciem oka i w ogólnej atmosferze zadowolenia z siebie.

W odniesieniu do rzeczywistych ataków zainfekowanych, istnieje kilka sposobów, które są znane w uzyskiwaniu zadowalających wyników. Atak łaskotkami może okazać się udanym w niektórych przypadkach, ale w przeważającej części zostaniecie przygnieceni do ziemi, zamiast mieć choćby szansę dosięgnięcia tego specjalnego, bardzo wrażliwego miejsca pod kolanem wilkołaka. Śmierć poprzez czekoladę może wydawać się dobrą taktyką, jednakże metabolizm wilków najwyraźniej zezwala im na konsumowanie każdych ilości tej substancji bez zauważalnych efektów chorobowych. Przetestuj tę teorię poprzez kupienie mu niepokojąco dużo słodyczy i pochowanie wszystkiego pośród jego ulubionych rzeczy (zrolowane w wełnianych swetrach, wsunięte pomiędzy strony książek, roztopione na jego wspaniałym, ponętnym współlokatorze itd.). We wszystkich okolicznościach należy odmówić wyjaśnienia, jak czekolada tam się dostała; Och, bogowie. Dlaczego jestem nagi? Gdzie są moje spodnie? Dlaczego jestem pokryty najlepszą Miodowego Królestwa? Na bogów, co za niespodziewany zwrot wydarzeń. Inne metody ujawnienia wilkołaka można uzyskać przy użyciu Starej Ognistej Whiskey Ogdena, herbaty z więcej niż dwoma łyżeczkami cukru, przearanżowaniu jego systemu kolorów dla Starożytnych Run i wdrażaniu peleryny niewidki w celach rozpustnych i ogólnie nagannych.  
Trzeba wreszcie pamiętać, aby być czujnym, jednakże niektórzy mogą poczuć się trochę nieusatysfakcjonowani całym dżemem i książkami i łaskotaniem, i wszystkim. Wilkołaki są niezwykle biegli w dostawaniu się komuś pod skórę i odmawianiu wylezienia stamtąd (co wcale nie jest taką bardzo seksowną metaforą, ale znowuż nie jest nią też "twoje oczy są zieleńsze od niezdrowo wyglądającego Ślizgona", a James i tak powiedział to Lily dwa razy w zeszłym tygodniu, aczkolwiek drugi raz był zapewne po to, żeby ją tylko wkurzyć.)

Ewentualnie, ktoś mógłby się odchrzanić i przestać zadawać tak głupie pytania jako pracę domową, będąc, oczywiście, kawałkiem cholernego dupka.


End file.
